Hellsing: Kat and Alex' christmas
by Tina senpai
Summary: It's christmas time at the Iscariot orphanage and Alex has something special to give Kat. Father Alexander Anderson/OC.


~Kat's Christmas~

~In the Iscariot orphanage: Father Andersons room~

"Christmas time! Mistletoe and wine! Children singing christian rhymes!" Kat's voice sung merrily as she worked, joyfully enjoying her job.

It was the night before christmas eve and everyone had already left, most visiting distant relations or being taken on a special vacation to vatican city. Kat had chosen to stay at the orphanage, knowing her sister Eris' would be very busy with her new boyfriend, so Kat had sent off her card and present in the mail earlier. A small handful of priests had stayed, but they'd all been called out to special church ceremonies, births and even weddings (which were very popular) in the neighbouring village, so wouldn't be back till either late or the next day.

"With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree. A time you rejoice in the good that we see!" She continued her merry song, stepping up onto the small platform at the top of the step ladder, hanging up the last item in Alex' room. She wanted to surprise him by putting up his own tree by his fireplace and placing some small presents that she and the children had bought and made him.

"Done!" She proudly proclaimed, her hands on her hips as she looked up at the christmas decoration hanging above her head.

She stepped down from the ladder, making sure to take it slowly each step at a time. Just as she place her foot on the last one, the sudden shock of having something jolt around her waist made her yelp loudly and she fell back. Luckily, a nice strong chest came with the strong arms that were around her.

"Easy kitten, don't want ya' to hurt yourself now." Father Alexander Anderson chuckled to himself and gently placed her feet on the floor. She turned around, her heart now calming down from the obvious shock she'd just been given.

"You," she said, getting closer and putting her finger on the tip of his nose, "are just a bunch of trouble. I thought you weren't going to be back for another few hours?"

"I wasn't, but the wedding was called off. I'd like to say it was unfortunate, but the bride and groom didnae' really get on." Alex wrapped his arms back around her and smiled cheekily.

"You...sometimes I don't know whether to kick you or kiss you." She didn't resist the arms pulling her body into his, teasing him only slightly by not touching him just yet.

Anderson gazed up and chuckled.

"Hanging mistletoe in my room are ye'?"

"Well," Kat fought a blush and put on her own cheeky smile, now wrapping her arms around his neck, "now I have the perfect excuse to kiss you whenever I want."

"Kitten," he leant down close to her face, "you don't need an excuse."

She blushed wildly and closed her eyes as his head came down to meet her lips, his own moist and ready for hers.

He pulled back all to soon and she found she had to resist the urge to whine loudly at the loss.

"Now, now," Anderson pulled away reaching into his coat pocket, "if we carry on, I won't be able to give you this."

He took her hand, his other still in his pocket and clutching something bulking she could see, whilst leading her over to said fireplace.

"I'm mighty impressed love. The place looks...," he pulled her infront of the warmth and light, smiling down at her happily, "just as lovely as you. My kitten by firelight. A most pleasant and beautiful sight."

Kat knew she was blushing wildly and knew he could see, but still, she managed to retain some form of co-ordinated speech.

"You are such a charmer and an old romantic." She went to kiss him again but he pulled back.

"No kitten, down. I have to do something first."

He removed his coat and let it pool on the floor in front of her, still clutching the object in his hand, now in plain view for her.

"I picked this up today and was going to give it to you for christmas, but I can't wait. Plus, it's only you and me tonight and I wanted it to be special." He sounded so serious and she wondered what secret this small thing could hold.

He handed it to her and she took it slowly, observing the beautifully wrapped green paper, topped with an askew bow (which she smiled at, remembering how he even tied his shoelaces the same way).

He urged her to sit down, kneeling on his coat as she began to pull and unloosen the ribbon. Carefully, now sitting comfortably, she carefully unwrapped the paper, peeling it off like an expert and almost not wanting to rip into it, restraining herself from doing so.

Finally, she was presented with a small black box, in which she carefully opened, peering inside and gasping.

"Alex." Was all she could get out as she gazed at the large silver ring in disbelief, words written all over it.

"Turn it over." He said, watching her and she found it was hard to read his stoic expression.

She done as he bid, picking it up out of the box and turning the ring in her fingers, reading the words:

'Forever love, always there, Kat is most important to Alex.'

Kat couldn't find the words.

She merely stared at the words on the ring and choked on a sob she couldn't hold back. She willingly let the tears slide down her cheeks as she gazed at the beautiful gift before her.

Two familiar, gentle hands came either side of hers and she looked up into the eyes of Alex', finding comfort and safety whenever she gazed into his.

"It might not be a wedding ring, but this is what I can promise: To love you forever. To never leave you. To let you know, you'll always be most important to me." He shuffled forward, bringing his face close to hers.

"Oh Alex." She sobbed again happily.

"I love you. Only you." He whispered and leaned forward more.

Anderson finally seperated that heartbreaking distance between their lips, slowly and gently claiming hers with his.

Throughout the night, they made declarations of love, swapped presents, laughed and tipped one another over the edge of pleasure endlessly, before collapsing in a pile of cushions and blankets beside the fire.

One christmas was made special, as it was, all the other ones after that, were special indeed for two people, wrapped in a blanket of love.


End file.
